


Friends

by smartchoice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, squintforjeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartchoice/pseuds/smartchoice
Summary: “…You would bang me. That’s interesting.”





	Friends

‘Movie-nights’ had become some sort of tradition for the girls. Once every two weeks the girls got together at one of their apartments, mostly Nayeon’s since it had the biggest couch, and spend the evenings together. It was Jihyo’s idea - she was afraid that the girls were going to become strangers some time soon. She was scared of losing her family once everyone got their own job and career. As irrational as this fear was, it still didn’t change the fact that it was indeed something that caused Jihyo anxiety. All nine of them were still in college and most avoided thinking about the future. But Jihyo couldn’t just not worry.

  
It was a Friday evening, it had been freezing outside (even a few snowflakes danced around in the wind) and Momo had just gotten back from the training studio, which meant she not only was rather sweaty but also needed a hot shower to avoid getting ill. Nayeon had been watching the kettle as it whistled away, telling herself that her fiery stare would boil the water faster, when she heard keys scratching the lock. It turns out the dancer’s hands had been covered in gloves, which made the whole unlocking the door a harder task than usual.

  
Nayeon and Momo started getting close around a year and a half ago. It started with brief hugs and awkward smiles but soon turned into cuddling sessions and neck kisses. People often mistook them for a couple since neither one of them could go five minutes without touching the other. Momo got a key three months after Nayeon had moved in. The dancer was and still is sharing an apartment with Jeongyeon, officially at least.

  
When Momo entered with her cheeks tinted red and a shaking body, a worried expression made itself at home on the older girl’s face. “I told you to take your scarf with you! Mina made it for days like these! If you get sick-“

  
“You’ll nurse me back to health.” The Japanese interrupted Nayeon’s rant with a dopey smile. They both knew it was the truth. Nayeon just gave a pointed look in the vague direction of where the bathroom resided. Fortunately, Momo listened and went to take a shower. On her way she started to undress and dropped an item with every step, she took. The dancer was a bit messy but the Korean couldn’t talk. She wasn’t any better; therefore, they were a perfect match. At least in Momo’s eyes they were.

  
Fifteen minutes later the first few guests started to arrive. Jeongyeon and Mina were the first to pop up, closely followed by Sana and Jihyo. Eventually Sana noticed the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom and asked “Is Momo in the shower?”

  
Nayeon just nodded. She was currently busy sticking her tongue out, which she had just burnt while trying to drink her tea. Jeongyeon loved teasing both Nayeon and Momo about their close relationship; therefore, it came to no one’s surprise when she asked why Nayeon hadn’t joined the dancer under the water.  
“Someone had to open the door for you dumbasses.” Ah, quality family time.

  
It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to arrive. Momo came out for a second to greet everyone. The only thing covering her body was a gigantic black towel. Her appearance elicited a few facetious whistles and waves.

  
Out of nowhere, Chaeyoung popped her head inside the doorframe and asked. “Hey y’all, what’s going down?”

  
Tzuyu’s response was immediate as if it was a reflex. “My opinion of you.”

  
A short lived silence followed and the little cub’s mouth fell open. Usually her best friend would spare her when it came to ‘being the savage’. The silence was broken by Jeongyeon’s laugh. The one where her mouth would open up all the way and she’d sound as if she were running out of breath.

  
Chaeyoung was spotting a pout that would even make the most ignorant fool apologize in a matter of seconds. Tzuyu quickly tried to come up with an excuse but since this was her first time and she wasn’t the best liar to say the least, it’s safe to say she failed miserably.

  
“Today is that day. You know the one where you say something but mean something completely different? Opposite day? You know what I mean, right?”

  
Chaeyoung’s pout didn’t disappear. Instead she mumbled out “I know that you are mean.” Before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. For someone that wanted to be treated like an adult she sure liked to sulk a lot. That pout made her face age. Just not the way she wanted. Her features turned childlike and exuded a certain cuteness laced with innocence, which just had the effect that people babied her even more.

Meanwhile the Japanese was getting dressed, Nayeon was starting to feel cold.

  
“I’m freezing. Jeong, cuddle with me?” Jeongyeon just incredulously shook her head, waited for few seconds and during that time, Nayeon could see the wheels turning in the taller girl’s head. She knew something was coming.

  
“I’ll warm you up” The blonde held eye contact “By setting you on fire.”

  
Of course. Here Nayeon was asking for snuggles and in return she just got struggles. Jeongyeon’s obnoxious laughter set the oldest off “That’s so funny I forgot to laugh.”

  
The blonde’s laughter died down rather quickly, she was about to continue their banter. Before she had the chance to do so, Jihyo told them to apologize and stop annoying her.

  
Nayeon started. “I’m sorry that you chose to make me mad”  
Jeongyeon did her part. “Unfuck you or whatever”  
That was something they still had to work on.

Finally, the dancer came back into the living room and sat close enough to the oldest so that Nayeon could smell the vanilla scent that came from the shampoo Momo so adored. In other words, she was basically sitting on Nayeon’s lap.

  
Everyone got snacks and drinks and settled down in front of the TV, incidentally waiting for someone to suggest a film. It was Chaeyoung’s turn and she chose some horror ‘masterpiece’ that no one had ever heard of. Sana said something about needing a bit of liquid courage and made her way into the kitchen, when she came back there was a pout instead of her usual bright smile.

  
“How are you out of liquor? Nayeon literally breathes liquor!” Sana sounded as if she had just been thoroughly surprised by the so-called ‘betrayal’. The oldest was about to protest when Momo said, “That is why we are out of liquor.” as if Sana should have known this.

  
Chaeyoung managed to get everyone’s attention by turning the volume up. There was some shuffling with the girls getting into a comfortable position by leaning onto whoever was next to them. In Nayeon and Momo’s case, it meant Nayeon draping a blanket over the both of them, Momo turning so that she could lean against the Korean’s chest meanwhile slinging one arm around Nayeon’s neck and intertwining her fingers with the other.

  
Usually Momo shrieks a lot and winces during jump scares, that day she seemed to be too distracted. Distracted by Nayeon. Specifically Nayeon’s neck. Her finger sketched patterns along the base of the Korean’s throat and her lips traced Nayeon’s collarbones. It was in no way sexual but they did share a certain intimacy and when Tzuyu looked at the pair she felt as if she were imposing.

  
As the film was about to reach its peak someone or something knocked on Nayeon’s entry door. The girls simultaneously let out a deafening scream.  
“We are all going to die!” yelled Dahyun

  
Someone said, “Think positive!” to which Dahyun responded rather seriously with “We are all going to die quickly!”

  
It turned out that Jeongyeon had ordered Pizza and thought it would be funny not to say anything. Incidentally, giving the girls a heart attack.

  
After the group had calmed down, Sana started up a conversation about the holidays. Christmas was coming up and it hit Nayeon. Momo goes to Japan to her family at Christmas. Has been ever since she came to Korea. When the oldest turned, Momo was already looking at her.

  
“Are you going-“ Sana’s loud voice interrupted them. “Oh Momo before I forget it, I booked the flights yesterday. We’re good to go.”

  
“Yeah.” The dancer didn’t look away from Nayeon so it wasn’t clear who she was replying to. Slowly everyone else in the room seemed to disappear behind a rampart. The sounds coming from all around dulled. Momo had her entire attention.

  
Nayeon’s voice was low and could have easily been drowned out by the noise that surrounded them, but Momo was just as focused on the other girl. “When?”  
“In two weeks.”  
“For how long?”  
“Three weeks.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because... I don’t want to think about not seeing your pretty face for 21 days.”

  
The exchange was rapid, the questions were immediate and so were the replies. Nayeon asked as if she was entitled to these questions. Perhaps she was since Momo answered them naturally.

  
If there had been anyone to witness the conversation they would have called them dramatic. What were 21 days anyway? They were just best friends, why the fuss? Because Nayeon was used to having Momo around. The Japanese had her own drawer with her clothes in Nayeon’s bedroom, had her toothbrush by the basin, had everything a roommate would have in the Korean’s apartment. But Momo wasn’t a roommate. Momo was the girl that slept in her arms nearly every night, messed around in the kitchen with her, slumped down on the sofa and told the older girl that she loved her just before falling asleep every night.

  
“I’ll miss you.” Momo pulled Nayeon effectively out of her thoughts.  
“I know you will.” Nayeon smiled sweetly but didn’t tell the dancer that she was already missing the warmth of Momo’s body pressed against hers or how afraid she was of having to sleep on her own for three whole weeks.

  
Momo wasn’t like a drug to Nayeon. The oldest yearned for the girl when she wasn’t there and felt a certain happiness that didn’t seem natural whenever the dancer smiled but Momo wasn’t something she needed more of every time. She didn’t need to up her dosage, so to speak. A smile or laugh was enough to give the Korean contentment - she didn’t need more. Momo wasn’t something bad, quite the opposite, she was pure and kind-hearted. No one was good enough for the Japanese in Nayeon’s mind. Certainly not herself.

  
The later it got the more people left. Around 1 AM there were only Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Mina and Momo present. The dancer was fast asleep on the sofa with her head resting on Nayeon’s lap, Mina seemed to be dozing off, leaning on the Blonde. Those two have been getting closer lately, thought the oldest.  
“Are you two a thing now?” The curiosity got the best of Nayeon. Seeing Jeongyeon splutter was a bonus.

  
“We…uh n-no? No!” Nayeon wanted to laugh but then she would have woken up the adorable ball of fluff otherwise known as Momo. She couldn’t help but gaze at the dancer lovingly.

  
“Are you?” asked the tall girl. What surprised Nayeon was the tone of voice Jeongyeon used. She was serious.  
“How often do I have to tell you this? No. N-O.” She was sick of having to repeat those words over and over again. (They hurt)  
“But you would fuck her?” Jeongyeon wasn’t going to let this go.  
“Don’t talk about Momo like that.” The girl really knew how to get to Nayeon.  
“But you would?”

  
She just wanted the Blonde to stop. “Everyone would.”  
“I wouldn’t!” Jeongyeon looked indignant. “Mina wouldn’t.”

  
Neither one of them expected Mina to be awake nevertheless to answer “I would.”

  
It was safe to say that Nayeon now knew how to shut one Yoo Jeongyeon up. It looked as if Momo was about to wake up, so Nayeon decided to try and carry her to bed. Usually, Momo was the one doing the heavy lifting.

  
Oddly enough, Nayeon managed to carry the Japanese in bridal style to their bed without bumping into any furniture. To be fair, Mina did guide her. The last half hour the three just spent complaining about certain professors. Eventually, even Mina and Jeongyeon had to go (probably to the same place).

  
Nayeon saw the two out and in the middle of a hug between Mina and Nayeon, a whiny voice echoed through the apartment.  
“Babe, come cuddle. I’m cold!” Momo was awake.  
“Babe?” Mina stopped Jeongyeon’s teasing by simply laying her hand on the older girl’s shoulder. “Sorry, you guys are just friends” As if her voice wasn’t irritating enough already, Jeongyeon also added quotation marks around ‘friends’ with her fingers.

  
Nayeon turned to Mina “Why you are fucking her is beyond me.” The look on their faces was priceless. The couple was absolutely stunned and was about to protest but when Jeongyeon parted her lips Nayeon slammed the door in their faces.

  
In spite of just wanting to crawl into bed and let sleep take over, Nayeon dragged her body into the bathroom, took her contacts out and brushed her teeth. Shortly after, she followed Momo’s soft voice that was still calling out for her.

  
Her fingers grabbed the blanket, pulled it back and slipped into the warmth. Momo liked to sleep in the middle of the huge bed. Whether it was because she wanted a lot of space or wanted to be closer to Nayeon, the Korean didn’t know. It didn’t matter much anyway, they always did end up pressed against one another. Momo turned around so that she could face Nayeon. Her eyes always twinkled in the dark, not that the older spent a lot of time staring at them or anything.  
“I missed you.” Momo’s voice was quiet but sure. Nayeon on the other hand, couldn’t hold back a laugh

  
“Already? How are you going to survive 3 weeks without me?” Although the Korean was being playful, Momo was trying to come up with an answer.  
She couldn’t find one “I don’t know…yet”  
It was silent for a few seconds - the girls were just looking at each other’s faces, as if they were trying to memorize the other’s features. Momo broke the silence and with it the tense atmosphere “So…”

  
When the Japanese didn’t continue, Nayeon hummed lightly telling the younger to go on.

  
“…You would bang me. That’s interesting.”

  
Nayeon choked on her own spit and bit her tongue in the process.

  
“You were supposed to be asleep! And! I didn’t say that!”  
“No, but you implied it.” Meanwhile Nayeon seemed to be a bit panicked and bashful, Momo was calm and seemed to be perhaps a bit pleased.  
“Mina said she would.”

  
Momo was quiet, looked as if she were mulling it over. “Do you think she actually would?”

  
Nayeon was taken aback. She did think Mina would because in her mind no one would be able to resist Momo. The dancer was perfect – not in the sense that she was a goddess or someone that could do no wrong but in the sense that she couldn’t imagine anyone being worthy of the younger girl. Did that make sense? Perhaps not but that didn’t matter to Nayeon.

  
Mina was pretty, gorgeous even – did that mean that Momo would sleep with her? The thought triggered something in Nayeon, a sharp sting that pulsed through her entire body. But she had no right to feel anything at all because Momo wasn’t hers.

  
“I think she would be very lucky.” Nayeon was afraid to ask but did it anyway “Would you? Would you sleep with her?”

  
Momo’s face showed a hint of surprise then she looked at Nayeon and waited. She waited for the Korean to figure it out since it should have been obvious. But Nayeon didn’t, so Momo gave her an answer, seemingly disappointed “No. I don’t want her.”

  
Nayeon didn’t want to venture any further. Things were good the way they were now. They (She) didn’t need change. The oldest mumbled something about it being late and that they should sleep. How Nayeon managed to avoid commitment and just be so fundamentally evasive, Momo didn’t understand. She did however understand the why. Momo wouldn’t call herself patient but she would wait for Nayeon for a while (maybe even forever). She was worth it.

  
Just like every night, Nayeon’s arm sneaked around Momo’s waist, her face nuzzled into the younger girl’s neck and her hand found its way under Momo’s shirt onto her abdomen.

  
Instead of her usual “I love you”, Momo said “I would fuck you too.”

  
Momo made it so hard for Nayeon but also so easy. Momo was more than a feeling, she made Nayeon excited but calm at the same time, showed her maturity but was also able to bring out the kid in Nayeon. Momo was her best dream but also her worst fear.

  
Nayeon didn’t deserve Momo, didn’t deserve her love. It didn’t feel right to her to think that she would be someone’s everything because she felt as if she would destroy them. She was selfish for wanting Momo’s affection and attention. She was weak for letting Momo in. Nayeon had been wanting her for so long that she couldn’t let go. She couldn’t let go when Momo was so easy to hold onto. Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a second part. Not sure yet


End file.
